Alpha, Bêta, Oméga Toi et Moi
by CurlyPandaLoveSterek
Summary: AU OOC Stiles, un adolescent renfermé et au caractère bien forgé débarque à Beacon Hill. Seulement cette ville va changer sa vision des choses et de lui même. Entre une belle mère non-acceptée, un père impuissant, un garçon mystérieux et une bonne dose d'aventures, la vie du jeune Stiles va changer pour le meilleur comme le pire... STEREK Stiles!Loup-garou KATE IS NOT KATE ARGENT
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut Salut tout le monde ! Ici le Mini Panda Arc-en-ciel ! Voilà le Chapitre 1 de ma fic A chapitre que ma sœur (Titinesister) avait déjà posté. Voili voilou pas grand chose d'autres à dire... Ah si ! Je tiens à remercier toutes les reviews qui ont étaient laissés sur mes OS ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Tout plein de Bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas... La case grise ne mords tout comme moi ! Sur ce bonne lecture :) **_

_**Alpha,Bêta, Oméga, Toi et Moi **_

-Tu compte m'ignorer encore longtemps ? Soupira le nouveau Shérif de la ville fraîchement débarqué de Westerville. Il tourna la tête vers son fils assis à côté de lui.

-Tu compte me ramener à Westerville ? Répondit le petit brun le nez plongé dans son Iphone.

-Stiles... Tu sais bien que non. Soupira de nouveau son père se concentrant sur la route.

-Alors oui. Répondit il s'affaissant dans son siège et remettant son oreillette en place.

Le Shérif soupira à nouveau. Son fils avait toujours eu de la répartie mélangé à du sarcasme. Il avait déjà un caractère et une personnalité bien forgé avant mais avec le déménagement, cela avait empirer. Le trajet se passa en silence. Au moment où la voiture se gara devant leur nouvelle maison. Le visage du petit brun se ferma totalement. Le Shérif tourna la tête et vit Kate devant la porte. Kate était la petite-amie du shérif depuis environ 5 mois. Et cela faisait 5 mois que Stiles était encore plus fermé et sarcastique que d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle approcha la voiture, Stiles remit son bonnet noir correctement et sortit de la voiture.

Il attrapa son sac à dos et son étui à guitare à l'arrière puis fonça à l'intérieur montant les marches sans se retourner. Il ferma la porte et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il écarta les rideaux et regarda son père embrassa Kate. Stiles referma rageusement les rideaux et sortit sa guitare. Il s'installa sur son lit deux place installé quelques jours avant leurs arrivés , et commença à jouer la mélodie I Miss You des 5 second of Summer. Il laissa sortir sa voix et se laissa lui même emporter par la musique. Il ne voulais pas sortir de ce monde. La musique était son remède. Il était dans une nouvelle ville, dans un nouvel Etat il ne connaissait personne, son père lui ramener une _chose _dans sa nouvelle maison et il avait de lourds secrets à préserver...

L'heure du dîner arrivé il descendit son air désintéressé bien en place. Il n'adressa pas un seul regard à Kate et se contenta de manger quelques bouchées de ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Il adressa un regard à son père qui lui donna l'autorisation de sortir de table. Il remonta dans sa chambre, pris une douche rapide et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il soupira et regarda son téléphone... Bon dieu ce que ses amis lui manquaient... Ils savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient certainement jamais ... Stiles soupira à nouveau et se glissa dans son lit. Le voyage avait été épuisant et il avait l'intention de fuir le plus possible la maison alors demain il irait voir le lycée et ces allant tour comme ça il serrait près pour le lundi. Il s'endormit et ne fit pas attention au fait qu'une main lui caressa les cheveux. Son fils n'était pas facile mais bon dieu qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait. Il savait qu'il le blessait en sortant avec Kate mais c'était la première femme qu'il aimait depuis... _Elle. _Il espérait que son fils s'en sorte dans ce lycée... Vraiment.

-Il dort ? Chuchota la brune

-Ouais je crois que le voyage l'as fatigué. Moi aussi et dire que je bosse dès demain... Soupira le Shérif fermant la porte de la chambre de son fils.

-Je m'en occupe si tu veut . Ne t'en fais nous coucher nous aussi. Lui dit Kate en caressa sa joue

Il acquiesça et parti se coucher dans sa nouvelle maison. Sa nouvelle vie commençait.

**La suite bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ici le Mini Panda Arc en Ciel, Bonjour ! voilà je sais que normalement, je devais publier le Lundi mais je part en Espagne pour une semaine dimanche donc pour vous faire patientez voici la suite ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite ! Comme d'hab la case grise ne mord pas et moi non plus !**_

_**PS: Certain d'entre vous connaissent Westerville en l'occurrence moi je le connait de Glee ( Klaine for ever ) Si vous voulez me demander d'écrire des OS sur Glee.. Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions :) **_

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages qui ne sont pas dans la série **_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Il haletait et suait. Il se leva les jambes tremblantes et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et inspira un grand coup. Il avait toujours aimé la nuit. Le calme mélancolique qu'il ressentait à chaque fois l'apaisait. Alors il se détourna de la

fenêtre et alluma la lampe près de son lit. Il prit un de ses nombreux jeans noirs, l'enfila prit un t-shirt en V moulant gris et le passa aussi. Il enfila ses Vans, attrapa sa veste en cuir, son téléphone, mit un peu de crayon sous ses yeux whisky et enfila son bonnet noir. Il éteint la lumière et sortit par la fenêtre. Il se laissa glisser le long du toit et atterri dans l'herbe. Il remercia ses capacités... _Spécial. _Il était hors de question qu'il reste dans SA maison avec la chose seule avec lui. Hors de question.

Il avancer sans peur dans la nuit. Elle l'apaisait. Il inspira et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, deux paires d'yeux le fixait. Il sursauta et serra les points au cas où. Un petit brun habillé d'un simple jean bleu et d'un fin t-shirt laissant voir un tatouage sur son bras gauche. Il se détourna de lui pour se concentrer sur l'autre un grand brun baraqué. Aux yeux terriblement beau. Verts. Vraiment... Wouah. Tout comme le mec en lui même d'ailleurs. Il arrêta de les fixaient et continua sa douce balade. Après tout un beau gosse n'allait pas l'empêcher de se balader. Il passa à côté d'eux la tête haute. Le plus grand ne bougea pas mais le petit brun se retourna et le suivit des yeux. Stiles tourna au coin de la rue et disparu du champ de vision des deux garçons.

-Derek... C'est lui je me trompe ? Demanda Scott les yeux fixant là où le garçon avait disparu.

-Non tu as raison. C 'est bien lui... L'Oméga. Déclara le grand brun les yeux fixant la nuit

-Mais... Il n'as même pas réagit ! On dirait qu'il... Qu'il ne nous a pas sentit...

-Je pense que lui même ne sait pas ce qu'il est... Ou si il le sait il ne sait pas comment le contrôler. C'est pour ça qu'on va devoir l'approcher et lui enseigner. Mais de ce que j'ai vu... Ce ne sera pas facile. Déclara Derek commençant à marcher.

-Hey ! Où on va ?

-Chez moi. Les autres nous attendent déjà.

-Oh ouais j'avais oublié. Allons y ! Se réjouit le petit brun

Alors que les deux garçons se mettaient en marche, Stiles de son côté, se demandait qui pouvait bien être ces deux garçons... Surtout le plus grand. Stiles le trouvait vraiment beau. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas se risquer sur ce terrain là. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses poignets où l'on pouvais voir quelques marques blanches. Ses yeux les fixèrent, embrassant chaque unes des marques. Il soupira de nouveau. Il sortit de sa poche deux bracelet en tissus qu'il passa sur chacun de ses poignets. Il tourna la tête et regarda le soleil se lever faisant danser des reflets orange sur son visage pâle. Son téléphone sonna bruyamment. Il l'attrapa et décrocha.

-Yep ?

-Stiles bon sang où est tu ?!

-Pas loin. Qu'est ce que tu veut ?

-Simplement que tu rentre à la maison et que tu y reste !

-Elle est toujours là ? Demanda il froidement

-Oui Stiles. Kate est toujours à la maison. C'est elle qui m'as appelé pour me dire que tu n'y était plus justement. Rentre à présent.

-Peut être. Salut. Sans laissait le temps à son père de répondre, il raccrocha. Il rentra chez lui et se fit «attaquer » par Kate .

-Mon dieu Stiles où était tu ?!

-Dehors. Répondit il brièvement

-Préviens moi au moins!

-Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'est absolument rien pour moi. Rien du tout. Tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi.

-Peut être mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter.

-A bon ? Aller stop les conneries. Salut. Il remonta les marches et s'enferma de nouveau dans sa chambre. Il prit une douche rapide et se remit dans sa chambre. Il prit une feuille et commença à composer. Cela le détendit légèrement. Il y passa toute la matinée. Puis s'endormit peu après exténué. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que Derek le regardait dormir... Comment un être aussi pur et innocent pouvait être le féroce Oméga ? Cela lui échappait. Cependant, distrait par ses pensés il faillit ne pas entendre le petit brun.

-Tiens dont. Je te rencontre une fois dans la rue en pleine nuit et je te retrouve dans ma chambre.

-Derek.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis Derek. Et attends toi à me voir souvent. Très souvent. Sans un mot de plus il sortit par la fenêtre. Stiles resta coi quelques instants. Ok récapitulons. Un beau-Gosse qu'il connaissait même pas se retrouvait dans sa chambre. Oh. C'est tout à fait normal. Stiles soupira de nouveau et se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers. Dans quelle ville était il tombé ?! Stiles gémit. Bon sang comme il voulait retrouvé Westerville !

_**Bisous !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voici le chapitre 3 ! Je vous avez dis que je posterais tous les Lundis mais je trouve ça plus facile le Dimanche donc un chapitre plein de révélations pour vous ! Merci pour vos reviews et follows ç me fais plaisiiiir ! La petite case grise ne mords pas et moi non plus ! Bisous a tous ! Bonne lecture **_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire Même pas Stiles et Derek :'( **_

_**Bisous du Mini Panda arc en Ciel!**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Lorsque le Shérif rentra le soir vers 18h30, il ne vit que Kate dans le salon. Il lui sourit, déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres et se retourna lorsqu'un verre claqua sur la table. Il vit alors son fils monter dans sa chambre en lança un regard noir à la brune et un regard blessé à son pè le Shérif monta dans la chambre bien décidé à lui faire la moral. Sa main se figea sur la poignet. Une voix venait de l'intérieur... Une magnifique voix. Était-ce son fils qui chantait comme cela ? Il savait qu'il jouait de la musique mais il ne savait pas qu'il chantait. Il resta devant la porte de son fils l'écoutant atteindre toutes les notes sans problèmes. Lorsqu'il reconnu la chanson sa gorge se serra. I Miss You de Miley Cyrus. C'était la première chanson que son fils avait appris à faire à la guitare. Il avait commencé à jouer à la mort de sa mère. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de John lorsque la voix de son fils se brisa à la fin de la phrase, sur le «I miss your smile ».

Dans la chambre, Stiles laissait ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues. La vision de son père embrassant Kate lui était insupportable. Kate était une moisissure, un démon, une matière fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Il ne supporter pas le fait de savoir qu'elle soit dans la même maison que lui. Un sanglot lui échappa et pleura encore plus lorsque le fait de jouer n'apaisait pas son cœur. Il posa la guitare et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il désinfecta une lame de rasoir et resta plusieurs minutes à fixer cette lame... Finalement lorsque la voix de Kate s'éleva dans la maison la lame s'enfonça dans son poignet. La douleur... Le sang... Tout ça lui était égal. Il voulait juste que sa mère soit là. Et lorsqu'il se coupait il avait l'impression de se rapprocher d'elle. Il ne fit qu'une seule entaille. C'était suffisant. Il désinfecta la plaie, mit une compresse avec du sparadrap dessus et remit son bracelet de tissus. Des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Ils les ignora et mit sa guitare dans son étui avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la fenêtre.

Il passa ses jambes, son torse, attrapa sa guitare et sortit. Il la mit sur son dos et monta sur le toit de la maison. Il n'était que légèrement penché alors il pouvait s'allonger et se détendre. Il se releva légèrement sur ses coudes et tomba sur le garçon de l'autre fois. Il l'observa et son prénom hum... Derek. Il l'observer depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Puis il se détourna de lui et continua sa route. Ce garçon l'intriguait. On dirait qu'il savait un des secrets de Stiles... Ce garçon avait une odeur particulière... Comme lui... Se pourrait il que... Il se releva d'un coup et replia ses genoux contre son torse. Son regard se perdit dans le vide et ne voulu plus s'en détacher. Il ne su dire combien de temps il resta là. Il ne voulut pas le savoir. Seulement lorsque son père sortit la tête par la fenêtre et qu'il jura il prit la parole.

-T'inquiète je suis toujours là. Lui dit il la voix éteinte

-Stiles ? Demanda son père surpris

-Non non c'est le père noël ! S'exclama Stiles. Bien sûr que c'est moi qui veut tu que ce soit ?

-Mais... T'es où ? Je t'entends mais je te vois pas ?

-Plus haut sur le toit. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-C'est l'heure de dîner. Tu viens ? Il faut que tu t'habille.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Stiles,surpris.

-Parce qu'on dîne dehors. Kate... Kate à envie de manger Chinois alors je vous invite.

-Non merci. Répondit il sèchement

-Stiles.. Ce n'était pas une question.

-Oh oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié que tu prenait des décisions sans m'en parler. Pardon. Stiles faisait clairement référence au fait d'avoir quitté Westerville, le cimetière où était enterrée sa mère, et (attention déclaration) son copain. Il était ensemble de 6 putain de mois ! Oui il était gay et ne l'avait jamais dit à son père. Mais toujours est il que lorsque son père lui avait dit qu'il déménager. Ils avaient été obligés de rompre... Mon dieu que Jason lui manquait...

-Stiles ne commence pas. Je commence à en avoir marre que tu ramène tout à ça. Alors maintenant descend et arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Stiles, en colère, descendit passa la fenêtre de sa chambre prit son sac à dos mit ses cahiers à l'intérieur garda sa guitare avec lui, attrapa sa veste qu'il enfila et prit son skate puis il passa devant son père.

-Stiles ? Demanda son père le suivant. Stiles !

-Passe une bonne soirée John. A cette appellation son père se figea. Stiles ouvrit la porte mit son skate à terre et poussa sur sa jambe gauche pour avancer. Il entendit vaguement Kate l'appeler et se contenta de lui faire un signe sans se retourner. Il avait appelé son père John. Pourquoi ? Parce que son père, l'homme qu'il appeler Papa ne l'aurait pas déraciné de la sorte, ni arraché à ses amis, ni son copain (d'accord il n'était pas au courant mais quand même !), il ne l'aurait pas enlever à sa mère, et il n'aurait pas fait rentrer cette chose dans sa vie. L'homme qu'il avait l'habitude d'appeler papa était parti . Il avança sans vraiment savoir vers où. Il se retrouva alors devant le lycée. Son père l'avait appelé plus de 3 fois. Fatigué de cela, il éteignit son portable regardant une dernière fois une photo de son copain... Putain il en avait marre. Sentant son souffle se couper, il sortit sa guitare et commença à jouer. L'air revint alors peu à peu... La musique... Sans ça il ne pourrait pas vivre. Il se cala contre les portes du lycée et attendit que la nuit passe en espérant que le jour d'après soit meilleur.

John n'avait pas dit un mot de la soirée depuis que Stiles était parti. Il avait appris que lorsqu'il partait comme ça essayer de le retrouver ne servirait à rien. Lorsqu'il voulait se faire discret personne ne pouvait le retrouver. ce qu'il pouvait faire c'est attendre qu'il se calme et qu'il revienne à la maison... Son fils lui en voulait aucun doute là dessus. Mais , John espérait qu'il lui pardonnerait tout ce qu'il lui reprocher...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour bonjour ! C'est re moi :) Je vous poste le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise ;) J'ai pas grand chose à dire hum... Youpi ? **_

_**Voilà vous connaissait la chanson hein... La case grise mord pas bla bla bla.. Poutou à tous merci pour les reviews :) POUUUUUTTTOOOOU !**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire **_

_**Le mini Panda Arc en Ciel **_

_**Chapitre 4**_

Stiles sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Quelques voitures étaient en train d'arriver. Il se releva et resta sur le côté se faisait le plus discret possible. Cependant grâce à ses _capacités, _Stiles sentit une odeur. Son odeur. Il chercha des yeux le grand brun mais ne le trouva pas. Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter violemment et envoyer son point vers l'arrière. Mais sa main fut arrêtée par une autre main. Derek. Il lui tenait la main et le fixait de ses yeux verts forêt. Stiles la retira vivement et remit correctement son sac sur son épaule.

-Tu m'as fait peur idiot. Lui dit Stiles

Derek ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hausser un sourcils. Stiles roula des yeux et les baissa. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était comme si... S'il était obligé de se « soumettre » à Derek.

-Hey Derek ! Bah alors t'es bien matinal !Lança le même petit brun que la nuit dernière.

-Oui. Bonjour à toi aussi Scott. Je te présente Stiles.

-C-comment tu... Demanda Stiles confus

-Salut Stiles moi c'est Scott. Ravi de vraiment te rencontrer. Lui sourit le brun

-Ouais.. Bon désolé de fuir votre ô combien charmante compagnie, dit Stiles avec sarcasme, mais j'ai cours. Mon premier jour de cours qui plus est. Alors salut. Sans plus de cérémonie, Stiles passa les portes du lycée et se dirigea vers son premier cours. Il rentra dans la classe et s'installa au fond. Les regards que les gens lui lançait lorsqu'il se rendait compte de sa présence l'énervait plus que raison. Lorsque son professeur de Chimie rentra il lui demanda de se lever. Alors il le fit avec désinvolture et fit face à son professeur.

-Bien. Jeunes gens je vous présente monsieur Stilinski. Tout droit venu de Westerville. Je vous demanderais d'être gentil avec notre nouvel élève.

-Je suis pas en sucre. Dit calmement Stiles

De petits ricanements se firent entendre et son professeur lui dit d'aller s'asseoir. Tout le cours se passa avec des regards braqués sur lui. Certains curieux d'autres hautain... Il se sentait bouillir et ce n'était pas bon mais alors pas bon du tout. Il se leva et sorti de la salle juste au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Des sportifs lui lancèrent quelques remarques et il sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérait d'un coup. Il avait la tête qui tournait et sa vision changeait... Comme si elle clignotait. Passant d'une vision animal à une vision humaine. Sa tête tournait sévèrement alors il se rendit sur le terrain de Lacrosse. Il tomba à genoux et essaya de ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Il sentait des crocs commençaient à pointer hors de sa bouche et savait que ses yeux étaient dorénavant jaunes.

C'était l'effet qu'avait la pleine lune sur lui ou même la colère. Cela faisait environ 4 mois que cela avait commencé. Il commençait à comprendre comment le contrôler mais ce n'était pas encore totalement ça . Il savait ce qu'il était. Il l'avait compris. Un odorat sur développé, une vision nocturne, des yeux jaunes, des crocs, des griffes... Un loup-Garou. Voilà ce qu'il était. Un des ses nombreux secrets. Il savait également qu'il était un Oméga. Un loup sans meute. Solitaire. Il n'avait en réalité, jamais rencontré d'Alpha. Un chef de meute. Alors que son rythme augmenter encore à cause du fait qu'il angoissait de ne pas arrivait à se contrôler. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il tomba sur des yeux rouges. Il écarquilla les siens. Des yeux rouges, une obligation à se soumettre... Un Alpha.

Derek,-car c'était Derek- le regarda dans les yeux, et lui ordonna d'une voix douce mais ferme, de se calmer.

-Stiles. Tout va bien. Ralentit. Tout va bien . Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa voix. Il sentit peu à peu son rythme ralentir. Ses crocs rentrèrent et se griffes disparurent. Il se mit sur le dos et souffla un bon coup. Sa vision était humaine, ses mains aussi … Il était lui même.

-Derek.. Souffla le petit brun. Tu... Tu est un Alpha. Souffla il à nouveau

-Oui. Et tu était un Oméga. Lui dit Derek

-Attends comment ça était ?

-Tu n'en ai plus un.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Au dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas d'Alpha.

-Maintenant si. Lui dit Derek avant de repartir vers le lycée. Stiles n'en revenait pas. D'abord il rencontrait un pur beau-gosse à deux heures du mat' dans la rue , puis il s'incruste dans sa chambre, ensuite il découvre que c'était un Alpha et ce même Alpha lui dit qu'il est le sien. Whaaaat ?

Lorsque que Stiles s'assis à une table pour déjeuner, il n'eut pas le temps de commencer qu'un plateau se posa en face de lui. Il releva les yeux et haussa un sourcils. Scott était là et lui souriait en le regardant. Stiles soupira et fit un signe de tête pour lui dire de s'asseoir. Une fois que le petit brun fut assis Stiles -curieux comme il était- posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-T'es le Bêta de Derek pas vrai ?

-Ouaip. Et toi ? Tu nous à rejoint ?

-Non. Et je n'en est pas l'intention.

-Salut toi. Stiles et Scott en même temps vers cette nouvelle voix. Une grande blonde aux yeux verts fixait Stiles. Ce dernier arrêta de la regarder lorsque Scott grogna. Il le regarda un air confus sur le visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Loana ? Demanda Scott les points fermés.

-Oh tiens tu est là Scott. Tu pourrais nous laisser il n'y a plus de place .

Scott se leva d'un coup et s'approcha de Loana les yeux jaunes comme jamais Stiles n' en avait vu. Avant que Scott ne fasse une bêtise, Stiles lui prit le poignet et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Scott hé mec. Pense à ta meute. Pense à Derek. Scott le fixa quelques instants avant qu'il soupire et n'attire le brun dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, le bouclé soupira.

-Pourquoi t'as réagit comme ça ? Lui demanda Stiles

-C'est la deuxième meute de Bacon Hills. Il s'appelle les Omégas.

-Pourquoi ? C'est stupide. Lui dit Stiles

-Parce qu'elle s'est formé à partir d'Oméga et qu'ils font entrer QUE des Omégas qui n'ont jamais eu de meute . C'est pour ça qu'ils te veulent. Stiles quand tu t'es fait transformer... Tu as hurlé à la Lune une seule fois. Je me trompe ?

-Nan c'est ça... Comment tu le sais ? Lui demanda Stiles les yeux suspicieux

-Parce que tu as un pouvoir immense Stiles. De Westerville on t'as entendu. Il faut avoir un pouvoir extra-ordinaire pour ça. Et eux, cette bande de loup boiteux, ne veulent pas de toi pour le bien . Ils ne veulent que ton pouvoir pour tuer des gens. Nous on est là pour protéger Beacon Hills. Alors même si tu ne nous rejoins pas... Ne les rejoint pas eux s'il te plait. Je connaissait Loana avant... Puis elle à tuée mon père. Dit Scott d'une voix sombre. Alors je te le redemande, ne va pas avec eux.

-Ne t'en fais pas... Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Pas après que mon seul ami ne m'est donné de si bonnes instructions. Sourit Stiles

Scott rit un donna un rapide câlin à Stiles. Le brun resserra maladroitement ses bras autour du plus petit et se detendit.

-Au fait je ne t'ai jamais demandé... Tu ne nous as pas sentit quand on s'est vu dans la rue ?

-Nan. Je ne me contrôle pas tout à fait... Alors je vais avoir besoin de vous pour m'aider à... Avant que Stiles n'ai pu finir sa phrase, Loana s'approcha.

-Re bonjour mon beau.

-Bonjour. Grogna il

-Tu sais... Notre meute se compose d'Omega... Et au dernière nouvelles tu n'as pas d'Alpha... Alors...

-Dégage Loana. Dit Scoot

-Scott. Arrête. Dit une voix grave

Stiles se retourna et vit Derek les mains dans les poches regardant la jeune fille un air menaçant.

-Au fait Loana... Qui te dis que je n'ai pas d'Alpha ?

-Je sais que tu n'en a pas. Dit elle sur d'elle

-Désolé Sweet Heart. Dit Stiles en passant un bras sur les épaules de la jeune blonde. Je te présente mon Alpha. Derek. Stiles croisa le regard rougeoyant du brun et hocha la tête. Il n'était plus un Oméga. A présent il était le Bêta de Derek. La jeune fille s'en alla furieuse et Scott lui sauta sur le dos en riant. Puis il s'écria,

-Derek Derek Derek Derek !

-Oui Scott ? Soupira le grand brun

-On à un nouveau Louveteau !

Finalement, Stiles n'était pas sûr qu'il avait bien fait de rejoindre la meute Hale...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello tout le monde ! Le mini Panda Arc en Ciel est de retour ! Je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre ET du recueil d'OS mais j'étais pas mal occupée ce week-end donc pardon :( Je vous poste le chapitre 5 de cette fiction avec la fameuse rencontre Stiles/Meute ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'oubliez pas la case grise ne mord pas... Tout comme moi !**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf cette histoire ! **_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture ! ENJOY **_

_**Chapitre 5 **_

-Bon Scott, je suis désolé mais tu ne voudrais pas descendre de mon dos par hasard ? Demanda Stiles regardant le brun toujours accroché à lui. Le brun rit et décrocha ses jambes de la taille du plus vieux. Scott regarda Derek et reprit la parole après un hochement de tête de celui ci.

-Hum Stiles maintenant que tu veux nous rejoindre il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler. Donc... Tous les Lundi, Mercredi, Vendredi, et Dimanche nous avons des entraî nous sommes... Lundi ! Donc tu viens avec nous ! Tu va tous les rencontrer.

-Comment ça tous? Demanda Stiles confus

\- Nous sommes 10. Il y a donc 9 Bêta. Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Liam, Ethan, Aiden, Peter et Erica. Plus moi, leurs Alpha. Reprit Derek

Stiles acquiesça encore confus. La sonnerie le ramena au présent. Scott s'exclama le faisant sursauter.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiii !L'école est fini !

Derek soupira et Stiles rit. Cela faisait du bien. De rire de nouveau. Il dis au revoir à Derek et Scott et se dirigea vers son casier. Il attrapa son skate, remit son sac correctement et se dirigea vers la salle de chant. Il attrapa sa guitare déposé plus tôt et se retourna pour partir. Cependant il se retrouva face à face avec Scott. Il sursauta.

-Bordel Scott ! Tu m'as fait flipper !

-Désolé. S'excusa il

Il repartir tout les deux marchand en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking, Stiles remarqua la voiture de son père. Il se tendit et dis au revoir à Scott. Il avança vers la voiture de son père avec non-chalance . Il lui adressa un bref regard et monta à l'avant. John soupira et monta à son tour.

-Tu ne me fais plus jamais ça Genim. Jamais.

Stiles se retourna tellement vite que son père sursauta.

-Ne. M'appelle. Plus. Jamais. Comme. Ça. Dit il froidement ses yeux whisky sombres comme jamais.

-D'accord d'accord... Mais tu me doit des excuses. Et à Kate aussi.

-Et en quel honneur ?

-Tu t'es enfuit, et tu nous à mal parlé. Donc tu dois t'excuser. Lui rappela son père.

-D'accord. Je suis désolé. Dit il regardant droit devant lui.

-Tu n'as plus qu'à le dire à Kate.

Stiles ricana

-Hors de questions. Je comprends même pas pourquoi je devrais la supporter.

-Parce que je l'aime Stiles. Voilà pourquoi.

Le brun ne répondit pas.

Plus tard dans la soirée Stiles reçu un appel d'un numéro inconnu. Il décrocha prudemment.

-Allô ?

-Hé Stiles c'est Scott !

-Comment t'as eu mon numéro ? S'étonna le brun. Il entendit le loup rire.

-Je suis un très bon pick-pocket.

-Je vois... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a entraînement ce soir. Tu viens pas vrai ?

-Euh.. Ouais mais je sais pas où il faut que je vienne et je n'ai pas de voiture. Lui dit Stiles

-Et alors ? Derek passera te chercher.18h30. Tiens toi prêt il aime pas attendre. A tout à l'heure ! Puis il raccrocha. Bon ben finalement il n'allait pas rester là à s'ennuyer. Il prit son fidèle bonnet noir, son sac et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Après tout il était déjà 18h20. Il s'apprêta à rentrer dans le salon lorsque la voix de Kate s'éleva.

-Au fait tu vois nos voisin ? Ils sont gays ! S'exclama Kate l'horreur transpirant dans ses mots. Le souffle de Stiles se coupa. Il attendit avec angoisse que son père prenne à son tour la parole. Lorsque Kate reprit à nouveau la parole, les larmes commencèrent à mouiller ses yeux.

-Sérieusement, ils sont dégoûtants. C'est contre nature tu ne trouve pas ?

Lorsque son père répondit par un murmure discret, Stiles ne put empêcher de laisser une larme acide couler sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rageusement. Il n'en revenait pas que son père soit du côté de ce démon. Il ne pouvait pas... Sa seule famille allait l'abandonner et le laisser seul... Sentant la crise de panique monter, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son rythme cardiaque. Un son de voiture lui fit ouvrit les yeux. Il essuya son visage et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où tu va ? Demanda son père

-Chez un ami. Répondit il vaguement

-Tu rentres tard ?

-Ne m'attends pas je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre. Puis il ouvrit la porte et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Une magnifique Camaro noire l'attendait devant chez lui. La vitre s'ouvrit et Derek le regarda les sourcils levés.

-Tu montes ou pas ? Stiles se dépêcha de monter dans la voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence. Derek n'aimait pas particulièrement parler et Stiles tentait de retenir sa colère et sa tristesse.

-Arrête. Grogna au bout le grand brun.

-Quoi ? Demanda confusément Stiles.

-Arrête de penser je t'entends d'ici. Grogna de nouveau Derek les yeux fixés sur la route.

-Désolé... C'est juste que trop de choses d'un coup c'est compliqué. S'excusa Stiles.

Derek se contenta de grogner. Quelques minutes de plus et ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble délabré. Ils sortirent et montèrent les marches en silence. Derek fit une grande porte en fer révélant un loft. Scott lui fit un grand signe depuis la cuisine. Puis tout à coup un grognement se fit entendre derrière lui. Trois loup-garou le regardait comme s'ils allaient l'attaquer... Oh attendait c'est ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. Stiles grogna et son tour et sortis ses griffes et ses crocs.

Il mit les trois personnes à une distance raisonnable mais il sentit une personnes lui mordre l'épaule. Il cria et attrapa la personne par la nuque et la fit basculer vers l'avant. Une jeune fille blonde le regardait de ses yeux jaunes. Ils commencèrent à l'encadrer -il y en avait encore plus que tout à l'heure !-et tourner autour de lui. Se sentant un danger, Stiles fit briller ses yeux plus fort, et grogna doucement. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le son de leurs pas. Il sentit un pas accélérer et il se décala les yeux toujours fermé. De cette manière aucun de réussirent à le toucher. Un grognement plus fort les firent tous sursauter. Ils regardèrent alors Derek qui avait les yeux les yeux rougeoyant. Puis il s'approcha de Stiles qui se méfier toujours.

-Je te présente ta meute. Stiles se retourna et vit des être humains qui lui souriait plus ou moins. Il y a en partant de la droite, Jackson ,Liam , Boyd, Erica, Ethan et Aiden, les jumeaux, Isaac, et Peter mon oncle. Il le regarda les yeux méfiants.

-T'inquiète mon pote on voulait juste tester tes capacités. Lui sourit Scott. C'est ainsi que Stiles passa la soirée à apprendre à connaître les loups-garous et apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait était les autres commençaient à s'en aller ou commencer à dormir. Derek de son côté était de plus en plus surpris par l'Oméga. Il avait fait confiance à ses sens . Peu de Louveteau arriver à le faire. Mais il sentait qu'il était torturé. C'était son rôle d'Alpha de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Non pas parce qu'il était attiré par cet ado sans comprendre pourquoi. Non pas du tout.


End file.
